


Circles

by Atka_Olympus_Leagalow



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atka_Olympus_Leagalow/pseuds/Atka_Olympus_Leagalow
Summary: Does therapy really help? Hades and Persephone struggle to find peace in their lives again.
Relationships: Hades/Minthe (Lore Olympus), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Myth_is_a_Mirror for beta reading this for me!!!

I had tried to distance myself from the little pink goddess. All I can think about is how much she trusts me after only knowing me for such a short amount of time. It sounds so bizarre to think I've only known her for less than 2 weeks. 

Bz bz bz

**Reminder: Therapy Appointment**

I sigh and look at my phone again before forcing myself out of bed. Running on autopilot, I manage to get myself dressed and ready to drop the dogs off at daycare. I need to resolve the situations I have been dealing with. First finding the mystery girl in my backseat, that damned article, Minthe's jealous breakdown, the tartarus incident, and now minthe attacking me. It was one thing when it was in my office or at home behind closed doors, but now she's brought it into public at work. Hecate had seen it happen… How had I let Hecate see her touch me? Our fights had always been public and nasty, but this was a whole new level. 

I walk into the waiting room and greet the receptionist. After checking in, I sit down and pick up a magazine to flip through, something about home design, mind numbing stuff to pass time until my appointment. I land on a page talking about flowers, another reminder of Persephone.  _ The blue flowers in her hair when I see her are forget-me-nots? _ I wonder why they bloom in her hair. Dont flowers have some sort of meaning? I'll have to ask the therapist when I go in. She should know… hopefully. 

"Hades, how have you been? It's been a couple weeks." 

I look up to answer the doc, but a pink figure leaving through the door catches my eye. Was that Persephone? No, why would she ever need therapy? She's perfect. 

"Well Doc, it's been a mess."

I ran through everything, down to the last detail about how much I've been thinking about Persephone. At least I thought it was everything.

"Hades, what do you feel is your best option?" 

"I..I don't know,"  _ isn't that your job to figure out?  _ "Do you know the floral meaning of forget-me-nots?" 

"I have no idea. Why the change of topic?" The doc looks up from his notepad with a puzzled look. "This wouldn't have anything to do with the goddess of spring would it?"

"I was reading a magazine in the waiting room and thought they looked nice." I can't look up from my hands like a child. Why am I lying about the flowers? She's the one who produces the flowers when she's around me. They don't mean anything though. I’m sure she does the same with everyone else she's around. 

The session timer on the satyres phone starts to ding, bringing me back to the conversation I’m supposed to be having. Geez what a mess this all is. 

"Well that's all the time for today, Hades. Do try to make more regular appointments when things start getting hectic like this. I expect to see you back next week. Make the appointment on the way out so you don't 'forget' again, please?" The Doc stands to walk me out of the office. Why can't I ever remember his name? I should know it after coming for hundreds of years. I glance at the nameplate on the door as I walk past. Dr Sias, that's his name. 

"Thanks again for seeing me on short notice Sias." I give a small 3 finger wave as I make my way over to the receptionist.

Appointment scheduled, now to drive the the office and get the day started. I open the door to leave and find a trail of those blue flowers going out to the exit.  _ She was here! Wait… why was Persephone here?  _ I walk out to my car and head to the office, back on autopilot as I try to figure out what my next move needs to be. 

I make sure to give the elevator imp a bigger piece of diamond today. They put up with a lot from me. Especially when Minthe is waiting at her desk. Why is Minthe here?  _ Just walk past her into your office like you don't see her.  _ I grab my phone, hoping to look distracted enough she won't say anything to me. I open my texts and start a message to Hecate when I see my office door already open. I'm relieved to see Hecate waiting for me.

"How'd your appointment go?" She doesn't even look up to know it was me who walked in. How does she always know it’s me?

"I’m even more confused now than I was, so typical. Why's Minthe here today? I thought she was still suspended?" 

"That's why I'm here. She won't leave. She's been here since you left last night."  _ Oh great just what I need.  _

"Ok go bring her in. I'm going to need a witness for this." I sigh. This is going to be a very costly mess. Hecate is quick to get Minthe, but she also makes sure to call security up.  _ She is as perceptive as always. _

"Whats up, big blue?" She walks over to me trying to give as much emphasis to her slim hips as she can. She places her hands on my shoulders and turns towards Hecate,"You can leave us alone now. We can handle our own affairs." Her voice is sickly sweet, but the venom still leaks out. I stand up and walk to the window. I stare at my kingdom for a few moments before turning around and addressing the nymph in my chair. 

"Minthe, I asked Hecate to stay for this one. Im sorry, but after your actions last week we can no longer employ you here. You have an hour to pack your desk before security escorts you out of the building," I sigh and place my hand on the back of my neck. "I will have the remainder of your things at my house shipped to your apartment. As soon as we are done here im closing all accounts and credit cards you have access to. You can choose to stay in my kingdom or you may choose to leave, but you have until the end of this month to move out and find an apartment that isn't paid for by me." I expect the retaliation to come, but it doesn't. She just sits there staring at the ground. "Minthe you’re dismissed. Please go pack your things." I barely get the words out before she is out the door. I look up at Hecate to see she is just as shocked as I am. "Hecate could you please cancel those accounts for me, and get me a temp PA, please?" I walk over to the bar and pour myself a glass of bourbon. 

"Of course Hades, but are you alright? I wasn't expecting to witness all of that."

"I'll be fine eventually. It was past time to end things and move on,``I stare blankly at the wall. While what i said was true, it was still painful to do. 

"Ok, Hades. Call me if you need anything. Remember you have a meeting with Persephone later today to discuss some ideas she has for the library." 

"Thank you, Hecate. I'll make sure I’m functional for my meeting.” I laugh and wink at her as she walks out the door. 

"Maybe today won't be such a bad day after all." I smile as I take another sip from my bourbon and get started on today's paperwork. 


End file.
